1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system and a control method for controlling a vehicle equipped with an idling stop function.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the idling stop function (which is also called “idle reduction”) is widely used, for reduction of the fuel consumption of vehicles. According to a technology regarding the idling stop function, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-208639 (JP 2009-208639 A), for example, the type of a battery installed on a vehicle is determined based on characteristics of the battery, and the idling stop function is inhibited from being executed if it is determined that the battery installed on the vehicle is different from a battery for use in an idling stop vehicle.